customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Opening and Closing to Barney: Let's Show Respect 2002 VHS/@comment-2604:2000:1343:C444:897F:F1CC:9158:B261-20190822212755
GAMESMOVIESTVVIDEO WIKIS MOVIE REVIEWS • MOVIES • HORROR �� Review: 'Ready or Not' Is a Pleasant Late-Summer Surprise Dan Murrell says the movie perfectly blends comedy with horror. YouTube 23h MOVIE REVIEWS • MOVIES �� Review: 'Good Boys' Has More to Offer than Low-Brow Comedy Dan Murrell reacts to and gives his review for 'Good Boys.' YouTube Aug 13 MOVIE REVIEWS • MOVIES • HORROR �� Review: 'Scary Stories to Tell in the Dark' Is Definitely Not for Kids �� Despite being PG-13, this movie has some hardcore horror monsters. YouTube Aug 8 MOVIE REVIEWS • MOVIES �� Review: 'Hobbs & Shaw' Is Overstuffed with Big, Dumb Fun Dan Murrell reviews 'Fast & Furious Presents: Hobbs & Shaw' starring The Rock & Jason Statham. YouTube Jul 31 MOVIE REVIEWS • MOVIES �� Review: 'Once Upon a Time in Hollywood' Is a Different Tarantino Film Dan Murrell reviews Quentin Tarantino's latest film starring Brad Pitt, Leonardo DiCaprio, and Margot Robbie. YouTube Jul 24 MOVIE REVIEWS • MOVIES • DISNEY �� Review: 'The Lion King' Looks Amazing but Ultimately Falls Flat The reimagining of the classic Disney film doesn't add anything to the original film and looks like a nature doc with some songs. YouTube Jul 11 MOVIE REVIEWS • MOVIES • MCU �� Review: 'Far From Home' Post-Credits Scenes Are Huge for the MCU �� Spoiler Alert �� YouTube Jul 3 MOVIE REVIEWS • MOVIES • MARVEL �� Non-Spoiler Review: 'Far From Home' Is the Perfect Summer Movie Dan Murrell and Roth Cornet give their non-spoiler review and reactions to 'Far From Home.' YouTube Jun 27 MOVIE REVIEWS • MOVIES • DISNEY �� Review: 'Toy Story 4' Keeps the Magic Alive in the Franchise Dan Murrell says it's refreshing to see a sequel carve out its own spot in the franchise. YouTube Jun 13 MOVIE REVIEWS • MOVIES • SCI-FI �� Review: 'MIB: International' Is Instantly Forgettable Dan Murrell reviews 'Men In Black: International' starring Tessa Thompson & Chris Hemsworth. YouTube Jun 12 MOVIE REVIEWS • MOVIES • MARVEL �� Review: 'Dark Phoenix' Is a Boring Mess That's Aggressively Meh Roth Cornet & Dan Murrell react to and review the final installment in Fox's X-Men franchise. YouTube Jun 5 MOVIE REVIEWS • MOVIES �� Review: Taron Egerton Steals the Show in 'Rocketman' Dan Murrell thinks Egerton's performance is on the same level as Rami Malek's portrayal of Freddie Mercury. YouTube May 31 MOVIE REVIEWS • MOVIES �� Review: 'Ma' Is Full of Twists & Turns, but Lacks Commitment Dan Murrell takes a look at Blumehouse's latest thriller film featuring Octavia Spencer. YouTube May 29 MOVIE REVIEWS • MOVIES • SCI-FI �� Review: Action-Packed 'Godzilla: King of the Monsters' Fails to Hit the Mark Dan Murrell reacts to and gives his review for 'Godzilla: King of the Monsters.' YouTube May 28 MOVIE REVIEWS • MOVIES • HORROR �� Review: 'Brightburn' Takes a Simple Concept & Makes It Work Dan Murrell reacts to the dark grittiness of 'Brightburn' & also takes a look at the uplifting film 'Booksmart.' YouTube May 24 MOVIE REVIEWS • MOVIES • DISNEY �� Review: Will Smith's Genie Really Shined in 'Aladdin' Dan Murrell explains how the new live-action Disney film 'mostly works' ��‍♂️ YouTube May 22 MOVIE REVIEWS • MOVIES �� Review: 'The Sun Is Also a Star' Lacks Real Chemistry Dan Murrell gives his honest thoughts on the new romance-drama film. YouTube May 17 MOVIE REVIEWS • MOVIES �� Review: 'John Wick 3' Is an Action Thrill Ride Despite Story Issues This is the perfect movie for action junkies. YouTube May 10 MOVIE REVIEWS • MOVIES • GAMES �� Review: 'Detective Pikachu' Feels Like a Classic Summer Blockbuster Dan Murrell reviews 'Detective Pikachu' starring Ryan Reynolds & Justice Smith. YouTube May 10 MOVIE REVIEWS • MOVIES • MARVEL �� Spoiler-Free Review �� 'Endgame' Is Perfect Ending Roth Cornet & Dan Murrell react and review the latest installment in the MCU. YouTube Apr 23 MOVIE REVIEWS • MOVIES • HORROR �� Review: 'The Curse of La Llorona' Has the Same Old Horror Formula Dan Murrell gives his in-depth analysis of the recent horror film that's basically the same slasher film we've seen a million times. YouTube Apr 19 �� Review: 'Hellboy' Is an Unfocused Over-the-Top Mess �� Review: 'Dumbo' Is a Mixed Bag That Fails to Truly Soar �� Review: 'Shazam!' Is One of the Best Films in the DCEU �� Review: Jordan Peele Avoids the Sophomore Slump with 'Us' �� Review: 'Captain Marvel' Struggles Under Its Own Weight �� Review: 'How to Train Your Dragon 3' Is an Emotional Finale to the Series �� Review: 'Happy Death Day 2U' Caught Us by Surprise �� Review: Everything Is Still Awesome in 'The Lego Movie 2' �� Review: 'Alita: Battle Angel' Is Full of Setups with No Payoff �� Review: 'Glass' Will Leave Audiences Split �� Review: 'Escape Room' Falls Apart After Strong Start �� Review: 'Welcome to Marwen' Is an Unfocused Mess �� Review: 'Mortal Engines' Is an Overstuffed Spectacle �� Review: Emily Blunt Does the Impossible in 'Mary Poppins Returns' �� Review: ‘Aquaman' Is a Spectacle You'll Either Love or Hate �� Review: 'Bumblebee' Breathes New Life into Transformers Franchise Cities Steal the Show in ‘Mortal Engines,' Despite Seeing Little of Them �� Review: 'Into the Spider-Verse' Catches Every Target in Its Web �� Review: 'Creed II' Is More Like a Rocky Film Than the Original Review: 'Robin Hood' Ruins the Tale of the Man in Tights HBO’s ‘My Brilliant Friend’ Is Exactly What TV Needs Right Now �� Review: 'Overlord' Is a Bloody, Gory Good Time �� Review: 'Fantastic Beasts 2's Story Lacks Magic Review: 'The Grinch' Is Perfect for Young Kids & That's About It Review: ‘Mirai’ is Much More Than Anime ‘Christmas Carol’ Review: ‘Stan and Ollie’ Is Comfort Food of the Highest Quality Review: 'Halloween' Is a Mixed Bag That Fails to Live Up to the Hype 'Goosebumps 2' Lacks the Charm of the Original 'First Man' Has Oscar Written All Over It Rami Malek Set to Be the Best Part of 'Bohemian Rhapsody' ‘Venom’ Is a Risky Gamble That Might Not Pay Off 'A Star Is Born' Is a Beautiful & Emotional Love Story ‘Bad Times at the El Royale’ Is the Crime Thriller Tarantino Never Made Roth Cornet on Twitter ‘My Hero Academia: Two Heroes’ Is an Epic Superhero Adventure for All ‘The Predator’ Is an Offensive & Complicated Mess Review: ‘Searching’ Finds a Great Mystery 'Dog Days' Will Make Canine Lovers Bawl Their Eyes Out ‘Crazy Rich Asians’ Is a Rom-Com Filled With Style & Heart Hollywood’s Latest Shark Flick ‘The Meg’ Lacks Bite The Action Takes Center Stage in 'The Spy Who Dumped Me' Amandla Stenberg Shines in ‘The Darkest Minds’ 'Christopher Robin' Is Saved by Pooh's Magical Presence The Toys Are Back in Town in ‘Puppet Master: The Littlest Reich’ ‘Under the Silver Lake’ Is One Messy L.A. Stoner Noir ‘Mission: Impossible — Fallout’ Is an Antidote to Superhero Fatigue ‘Mamma Mia’ 2 Is a Sappy Sequel Which Dissolves Into the Cher Show ‘Skyscraper’ Is The Height of Absurd Entertainment ‘The First Purge’ Is an Ambitious & Undercooked Prequel Screen Junkies Becomes Part of FANDOM ‘Ant-Man and the Wasp’ Is Marvel’s Strongest Family Film ‘Incredibles 2’ Is Still Super Fun the Second Time Around 'Ocean's 8' Is Light-Hearted Fun at Its Finest ��‘Hereditary’ Is a Punishing Horror Film That Must Be Seen ‘Jurassic World 2’ Is Just One Surprise After Another ‘Upgrade’ Is a Splatterpunk Sci-Fi with Loads of Style ‘Solo’ Runs on Pure Nostalgia Fuel & Fuzzy Feelings Legendary Ladies Bring Laughs & Life to Sweet, Simple 'Book Club' Was 'Deadpool 2' Worth the Very Long Wait? ‘Life of the Party's Heartfelt Story Brings Little More Than a Few Laughs 'Breaking In' Is a Simple but Effective Thriller 'Batman Ninja' Is the Superhero Flick to Watch This Week 'Infinity War' Is Everything We Ever Hoped For ‘Rampage’ Is a Super Fast-Paced Dose of Fun ‘Truth or Dare’ Is More Silly Than Scary 'Thoroughbreds' is 'Dark Fun' Digital Spy Film on Twitter 'A Quiet Place' Delivers Smart, Silent Scares �� 'Pacific Rim Uprising' Is Bigger and Funnier, But Not Smarter ‘Blockers’ Is a Trailblazing Film Wrapped Up in Low-Brow Comedy Alicia Vikander Is the Badass Lara Croft We Always Wanted ‘Ready Player One’ Is a Pop Culture Remix for the VR Generation ‘A Wrinkle in Time’ Is a Beautiful, Weird Film with Frustrating Flaws 'Love, Simon' Is an Essential Teen Comedy for 2018 ‘Thoroughbreds’ Is a Perfect Flick for Weirdo Teens ‘Death Wish’ Is a Boring Exercise in Futility 'Mute' Plays Like a Tone Deaf 'Blade Runner' Wannabe ‘Annihilation’ Is An Unmissable Experience ‘Game Night’s Silly Escapades Make It Worth the Watch =MOVIE REVIEWS=